I'm Not In Love
by Wolf Obsession
Summary: Aria has had a rough couple of year. The only option to get out of the bad place she was in, is to move and live with her cousin Quil in La Push. A certain wolf imprints on her, but what happens if she's not ready for love? T FOR CERTAIN LANGUAGE Embry x OC


Hello All,

I am Wolf Obsession, and in case you didn't guess, I am obsessed with werewolves. This is my first Twilight fanfiction, so enjoy and don't forget to review!

Love

Wolf Obsession

Rain, rain and more rain. That was the one thing that went through my head as I drove through Washington with my cousin, Quil, and his mum Joy. They were bickering about some bonfire Quil wanted to go to that night.

"No! You need to spend time with your cousin." Joy explained.

"No he doesn't, he can go, I'll be fine!" I responded.

"See, she'll be fine!" Quil mocked my tone, "C'mon, please!" he pleaded.

"Only if you take Aria with you." Joy continued.

"Yes! So Ari, you down to party." Quil asked, spinning around to face me in the back seat, wiggling his eyebrows. I chuckled and nodded. From what Quil has told me, these bonfire parties are awesome. "Hey mom, can Jake and Embry come over after the party with Nessie?"

"Wha… NO! Last time they came over I ran out of food!"

"C'mon, please!" Quils pleading started to annoy me, so I dug through my bag and found a pair of headphones and my iPod. The songs started to flow through my ears as I leaned my head on the ice cold window, watching the rain drops race down it. _This was going to be a long car ride_, I thought to myself.

We pulled up to the small house and got out of the old faded blue car. The first thing that hit me was the crisp woodland scent the filled the air all around. Coming from the centre of Seattle it was a relief not to be smelling gas, smoke or pollution. The wooden steps that led up to the main doorway were frail and felt like they could snap at the slightest weight. Joy showed me to the small guest room as Quil grabbed my two suit cases.

"Thanks Aunty Joy, for everything."

"It's no problem sweetie. If there's anything else I can help you with just let me know." She smiled sympathetically, standing at the edge of the door way before walking off. The snow white walled, wooden floored guest room was at the very end of the hall, the last room in the house. It contained a single bed with patterned, forest green bed sheets, a desk in the corner, a dresser that looked to be made out of oak wood and a single window that viewed the luscious, green growth of the forests that enclosed La Push. _Note to self, remember to explore the forest before you leave._

"Quil!" I yelled out from the guestroom after I had finished in the shower.

"Yeah?" He said coming in before adding, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cover up!" whilst covering his eyes.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before, we took baths together for Christ's sake!"

"Yeah, when we were _FIVE!_"

"Alright, alright, just give me a second." I responded, wrapping a towel around myself, "You can look now."

"Thank Christ, now how can I help you?" he asked.

"What do I wear?" I questioned him, in all seriousness.

"You're kidding, right?" I gave him a look, "I don't know Ari!" Quil probably wasn't the best person to ask, but Joy was out doing her own thing and I needed help.

"Well what do girls usually wear to these sort of things?" I said, getting frustrated. Quil thought for a while and I started to tap my foot, getting impatient.

"Jeans and a top I guess? Make sure you bring a jumper or something. Just put some clothes on!" He responded walking out of the room as I laughed.

After an hour of scavenging through my suitcases, I finally decided on wearing dark denim blue skinny jeans, knee high leather boots, a loose, black and white knit sweater with a white long sleeve top underneath and a purple infinity scarf. I let my dark, ash brown hair fall free in their ringlets, knowing that if I tried to tame the wild locks I would never be able to show my hair in public again. I only applied a tinted lip gloss for my makeup. I found that not much makeup was ever needed thanks to my bronze skin and clear complexion.

Quil was ready to leave not long after I was ready. Jumping in the car I was nervous. Never had I met Quils friends before, let alone been to a party with them, so as you would, I started fearing the worst. The only one of Quils friends I had met was Jacob, as he was the second cousin of my cousin, but the last time I saw him was at a family function when I was twelve. By the time we got there at eight o'clock, the place was already packed with a raging bonfire on the south of First Beach. I must say, the party seemed pretty damn impressive for a town with only around 370 people.

"Jake! Renesmee! C'mon over here!" Quil called out into the sea of people. Approaching us, was a male, who could have been in his late 20's, with cropped black hair and russet skin, and a female who looked seventeen with bronze hair and pale skin with just the slightest blush in her cheeks. My jaw dropped at the sight of the couple that could may as well be gods for all I know.

"Holy shit! Jacob? Why the hell do you look so… Old? You should only be eighteen, a year older than me!" I gasped looking at the man towering me and only around five inches taller than Quil.

"Nice to see you too, Ari. This is Renesmee." He explained, pointing to the petite girl next to him, obviously his girlfriend.

"Please, call me Ness or Nessie." She insisted.

"It's nice to meet you Nessie. I'm Aria, but everyone calls me Ari." Renesmee nodded, smiled and looked up at Jake adoringly. I had to hold back the urge to gag.

"Where's pretty boy?" Quil asked.

"Embry's probably off making awkward conversations with girls." Jake said.

"Well I was promised an awesome party so someone direct me to where I can get wasted." I urged. Jacob pointed off to an area of coolers and kegs, more likely than not loaded with something I could drink.

As clumsy as I could be, I turned after grabbing my beer and ran into someone, spilling my drink all over him. "Shit! I'm sorry! Here, let me help clean you up." I started. I grabbed a handful of napkins that were on the portable table next to me.

"Don't worry about it, I probably would have spilt it over myself sooner or later, so it's better to get it over and done with." He laughed as I started to stand up, "I'm Emb… Whoa." He stopped as I looked up, meeting a pair of chocolate brown eyes that belonged to a beyond perfect face. After a few seconds I looked down and flushed a deep shade of red, feeling embarrassed for staring at him for so long. "Hi, umm… I'm Embry." He started, holding his hand out, to which I shook.

"So _you're_ Embry Call. I'm Aria, Quils cousin." I responded.

"Oh, that's… umm…" Why was he still staring at me? Was there something wrong with my hair or my face? Suddenly feeling self-conscious by his uneasy stare, I shifted weight from one foot to the other.

"Well this was fun, we should do it again sometime." I stated, rushing off to where Jacob, Nessie and Quil were.

"Yeah… sure." He mumbled. I turned to get a quick glimpse of him slapping his palm to his forehead. I chuckled and continued to walk.

"Jeeze, Embry is awkward." I announced once reaching the small group.

"No, he's just 'quieter and shyer than us' as he likes to put it." The boys laughed together.

"Though I guess he makes up for it by being WAYYY more than just pretty. He is seriously the most attractive person I have ever seen in my whole life." I continued.

"Well obviously you haven't seen me." Quil joked.

That night, once Jake and Nessie left Quils house, the one thing that kept me up was the thought of Embry, a total stranger, and a howl of a wolf.

Review please!


End file.
